Just plain me Squall
by Blackmage1
Summary: Will Squall open up to Rinoa or will he just be cruel to him for the rest of his life chapter 3 up!!! Chapter 4 up soon now you know why its R dont you
1. One Crazy Night

#****A Un-Deniable Love

Disclaimer I will never own FF8 in any way but I do however own **my** ideas

Note: anything surrounded in *s is an action taking place (anything in parentheses is a thought Squall is having)

Chapter one: One Crazy Night

*I sat alone in my room late one night*

  
"why do I have to be so cruel to her" he said aloud "I cant deny I love her" 

"This is why I hate being stuck in this place it takes a great toll on my mind I'm gonna go crazy before we get another mission" he continued now yelling 

"why am I such a heart-less asshole I just wish this would end and I could be at peace once more" 

  
*my yelling woke Rinoa up and she walked to my room and knocked on the door*

"who is it?" I called out 

"Rinoa" she called back 

*I let her in as she sat down*

"Why are you yelling?" she asked "is everything all right?"

"yes" I replied "just thinking out loud"  


"oh that's what I thought I was just making sure" she responded

"whatever" I said as I watched her move out slowly her eyes which were worried at first were now emotionless just as she was when she left

  
(damn it I did it again oh well I cant change what I have already done)

(better get some sleep before I wake everyone else up)

*I slowly drifted off to sleep and awakened the next morning*

(today is the day that I'm completely honest with her) 


	2. The next day

As promised I'm continuing with Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not or will ever own ff8 but I do own my ideas and such also everything in *'s is taking place (Squall thinking) surrounded by ^ is narraration 

Chapter 2 A nerve-racking moment

*I walked toward Rinoa's room the next day when I hear over the loud speaker All SeeD please reports to Cid's office*

(great now we get a damn mission)

*I rode the elevator up to Cid's office and he explained our mission, it would be an easy one and it would only take a few hours*

(Right when I get back I talk to Rinoa and let her know how I feel)

^When we got back from the mission we weren't exhausted as we usually were it was way to easy but we do as were told or we would get fired.^

(As I slowly headed up to Rinoa's dorm each step was harder then the last to take. Was I having second thoughts? I knew it was the right thing to do but actually doing it is easier said then done)

*I knocked on her door*

She called out "who is it?"

  
"Squall" I replied "can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Sure" she called out 

*I entered the room and sat down*  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Well what do you think so far. Will Squall face his fears and what will Rinoa do when he says what he wants to say or if he even says it. Chapter 3 up soon


	3. That Faith-Full Day

Note anything in *s is taking place ^ is narraration^ and (Is Squall thinking)

Chapter 3 That Faith-Full Day

"First off I want you to listen to me and don't say anything until I'm finished alright" I said 

  
"Sure" she said "I don't mind listening"

"Okay" I said with a deep breath "The truth is that I really care about you more than anything else and even though I act like an ass hole I truly love you and I just want you to know how hard this was for me to come out and say" I finished

*Rinoa's eyes light up like the sky*

(what now?)

*Rinoa grabbed me and threw me adgenst her bed*  
  
(What the hell is going on in here?)

*she started to undress me as I'm looking on in confusion*

"Um can I ask" I started but she said "don't talk" before I could finish

  
^our bond grew even stronger then it was that day or probably than it would have gotten had I neither one of us said anything^

  
^I caught up with Zell later that day. I probably wouldn't have realized it because I was too busy daydreaming but he knew something was up^

"S'up Squall" he said 

*Silence* 

  
"Hello earth to Squall is there anyone in there?" he continued

"Oh hey Zell" I said

"Whats up with you man? You never used to daydream before" he said

"Nothing out of the ordinary" I replied

"Come on" he started "I know you something's gotta be up"

"Really its not like you asked Rinoa out or anything" He said sarcastically

"How did you figure that one know-it-all Zell?" I replied

"like I said I know you and if I said something like that you would tell me" he stated rather cleverly

(Maybe he's smarter than I gave him credit for)

  
"So how'd it go?" He asked before I could reply

"She said yes if that's what you mean" I said

"wow I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner" he said and continued "Ill let you be alone with your thoughts. Later." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Well what did you think? Ill have chapter four up soon as you can tell this is probably gonna be a long fic 


End file.
